


Home Is Not So Far From You

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: (spider man far from home), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cried a LOT, Cute Ending, Emotions, F/M, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Screaming, mj knows peter is spiderman, saw the fucking trailer, web swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Peter takes MJ on a date.One that involves swinging across buildings.





	Home Is Not So Far From You

**Author's Note:**

> saw the fucking trailer and I think I cried. It was SO good!! I absolutely loved it! My god Peter and MJ are just so fucking cute!!!

_"I don't know what to do," Peter complained as he let himself lay down in his bed at the hotel room he and Ned were staying in. "She said yes! I'm happy and all, but I don't know where to take her!"_

_Ned just hummed as he skimmed through the protocols for his best friend's new suit that Fury gave him not too long ago. "Why don't you go to a restaurant?" Peter groaned, shaking his head as he slammed his whole body on the bed. "Well then Peter, I don't know what to do for you. And could you please keep your whining to a minimum? I'm trying to figure out what your new suit can do."_

_Peter raised his head to glare up at him. "Please help me here, Ned! We're going out tomorrow and I don't know what to do or what to get her!" Ned ignored him as he opened the spider logo on Peter's suit, using a screwdriver he began messing with the wires._

_"That sounds like a you problem, bud," Ned responded after a few more moments of Peter's whining. His friend then crawled over to the other boy, groaning as he pawed at his right hand. Ned picked his head up and glared in front of him before sighing dramatically. "Fine, you want me to help?" He began, setting the tools down so he could look at Peter disappointingly. "Why don't you just take her to get lunch and then go web swinging? Take her on an adventure. She already knows your Spiderman so it's not a big deal."_

_Peter stared at him for a few moments before his face lit up in a smile._

_"That's perfect!" He then scrambled to get up from the bed, running out of the room._

_A "Thanks, Ned!" could be heard down from the hallway._

_Ned just snorted and shook his head, grabbing the screwdriver and beginning to work on Peter's suit._

_'Go get her, Parker.'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Peter was beyond nervous. 

What if MJ never came? What if she was just messing with him? What if he did something to upset her? What if she didn't like him anymore? What if he bought this tux for no reason!? What if-

"Hey, Parker!" Peter turned sideways quickly from where he was standing in front of a cupcake cafe. He saw MJ running towards him, she wore a bright blue sundress with flowers sprinkled over it and her hair was pulling up in a ponytail with a headband that matched the color of her dress. "Sorry I was a little late. Flash was being a dick." 

Peter didn't say anything. He just continued to stare and try to rethink everything that's happened in his life up until this moment. Aka his brain exploded. _(Peterparker has stopped working exe.)_

MJ smiled smugly and raised an eyebrow, her head tilting towards him a bit. "You okay, Parker?" Peter flinched, surprised at how close her face was. 

"Y-yeah. Fine. It's just-just...you look very pretty...so..." MJ rolled her eyes but a smile still etched on her features.

"Thanks. You look pretty...too.." It was awkward, but it was good.

Peter nodded and held the door open for her as before they walked into the cupcake cafe. As they made their way inside, the smell of fresh butter and cream hit their senses. They made their way over to the shelves where the cakes were stored and took a look at what they wanted. 

"Hello! Good afternoon!" The two teens looked up and turned to find a woman who looked to be in her early 30's sitting down in a small seat with a smile on her face behind the shelves. "What would you like today? We're having a sale. Everything is 50% off today." 

MJ looked back down at the cupcakes and pointed to a plain vanilla one. "Could I please have one vanilla cupcake." She then looked at Peter. "Which one do you want, Peter?" 

Peter cleared his throat and looked down at his options. "Could I please have one chocolate cupcake? Thank you," He told the lady, remembering his manners. 

The lady nodded and smiled, getting the vanilla and the chocolate one. "Would that be for here or to go?" 

"Here-"

"To go-"

The two teens looked at each other and laughed a bit. Peter then looked back up at the lady and smiled. "To go. We've got something else planned." MJ smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We do?" Peter nodded, smiling back. 

"Well," The lady began as she handed them their sweets. "you two have fun." As Peter got the money out of his wallet, the lady interrupted. "No no, it's on the house. You two are so cute. Go ahead and take them." 

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. The lady nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

"Well," MJ started as her and her date walked the streets quietly. "where to next, parker? It's getting late so we should probably head back in about an hour." Peter looked up at the sky, it was getting pretty dark. He then turned back at the girl and smiled.

"Right. Follow me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why are we up on a building?" MJ asked, her eyes wandering around the open city. "I mean, it's pretty and everything, but...." She trailed off as she turned to look at Peter who was behind one of the gargoyles doing... _something_. "Peter?" 

"Right here!" The boy walked out back into the light and MJ's eyes widened. "Sorry I took a while, had to change." He smiled and sat next to her. "So..this is the next part of our date." He held out a hand which MJ took hesitantly.

"What...what is it..?" She asked concerned. "Are...are you going to-"

"I'm gonna take you web-swinging." 

An awkward silence filled the two.

"Oh..." MJ hummed. "Okay." She then smiled and nodded. Peter smiled back at her from behind the mask. "What..." She paused. "What do I have to do...?" Peter looked back at her.

"Nothing. Just hold on and enjoy the ride." MJ snorted.

Peter then picked her up and held her at his side securely. "By the way, this is 100% safe." He reassured, but MJ only rolled her eyes as she latched her arms around her boyfriend's neck tightly.

"Oh, I'm so relieved." The two shared a laugh.

"You ready?" Peter asked after a pause. After a few moments, MJ nodded, still looking down at the city below. Peter noticed. "You don't have to do this, y'know. I have a plan B if you're too uncomfortable." 

MJ stared up at him and smiled once more. "No. I'm fine. I'm glad you take my feelings into consideration, though." She had to admit, Peter was such a gentleman. He was always kind to her and mainly everyone, even Flash. Even though he was a jerk to him. 

That was one of the things she loved about Peter.

Oh, also his hair, yep, defiantly his hair.

"Alright, you ready?" Peter asked once more, and this time, MJ hummed and nodded.

"Yep." Peter smiled at her.

"Okay." He then shot a string of webbing out onto a building. "Here we-" Then they took off. "gooooo!" MJ began screaming as they were flying down, her arms that were around Peter's neck squeezing so hard they were practically _choking_ the boy. 

As soon as they at the next building, Peter let her down gently, or-tried to anyways. She wouldn't let go.

"MJ...?" Peter asked hesitantly. "You sure you wanna keep doing this? I mean-"

MJ started to laugh. Peter stared at her confused, but then his face reddened as he rarely ever got to see a smile on her face.

It was nice.

"That was so fun!" She shouted, her voice seeming to echo throughout the entire city. She then looked up at Peter's eyes through the lens. "Let's go higher!" Peter was at loss for what to say, so instead, he just hummed and nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where do you think they are?" 

Ned and the rest of the decathlon team were sitting in the living room in their hotel, all bored and tired. But Flash just laughed and smirked. "For all, we know MJ could've ditched Penis. I mean, who wouldn't?" 

Ned turned to glare the other teen. "Flash, do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up." 

Flash was about to retort back before the door to the hotel slammed open, revealing a squealing MJ and an exhausted-looking Peter. 

"That was so fun!" MJ shouted, making everyone's eyes widen as there was a _smile_ on her face. "Oh my god, we _need_ to do that again!" Peter just slumped and smiled tiredly, nodding. 

"MJ..." Peter tried. "..your hairs a mess." And he was right. Her hair was sticking out in all different directions as her ponytail had been completely gone and her cheeks were red and sweaty.

"I don't care!" MJ then gasped dramatically as she turned back around to Peter. "Let's do it again tomorrow!" She then quickly trotted up to her room, leaving everyone else amazed.

A few moments of silence passed before Flash spoke up.

"What the hell was that?" 

Ned just walked over to his best friend and helped him sit down. "You okay, man?" He asked concern etched on his features. "You look-" Peter interrupted him by laughing, not loud, just a bit quietly. 

"That was so...so fun.." He then trailed off, his head falling back as his eyes closed, passing out.

Everyone stared.

"Yeah..." Ned started as he tried picking up his friend. "...it's night-night time." He joked. As he began to walk up the stairs, he turned back towards everyone with the scariest glare they had ever seen him make.

"If any of you wake him up before 11 AM tomorrow, I will find out who is responsible and personally punish you."

They made sure not to.  


End file.
